The Space Between
by Darkchild2010
Summary: Harry has changed, and not only does he wants to kill Voldemort, but he also wants Dumbledore dead. And with the help of Draco, he might succeed. Slash, dark themes Dark Harry and Draco


A/N: This story will contain violence, Mentions of rape and abuse. This will also be slash, which means Male/Male sexual relations. There will be cursing and blood. If you are not mature enough to handle this, then please click the back button, because this will be the only warning. For those of you who stayed, please enjoy and you are welcome to leave a review, and if you want, check out my other stories. Enjoy!  
  
The Space Between  
  
Chapter 1  
  
And The New Year Begins  
  
Platform 9 and ¾ were filled with wizards and witches, some boarding the train and some seeing their children off. Harry Potter made his way through the barrier with his trolley. He made his way over to the train and put his stuff with the rest of the luggage. He ran a hand though his hair and boarded the train, not bothering to wait for his friends. He found an empty compartment and sat next to the window, taking out a cigarette and lighting it. As he enjoyed his smoke, he heard the door slid open. He looked over and saw Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He raised an eyebrow at their joined hands, but said nothing as he took another drag.  
  
"Harry James Potter! What are you doing? Smoking kills!" Hermione said as she tried to get the cigarette from him. He moved it out of her grasp and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Wow Hermione I didn't know that. And here I thought that the commercials and the ingredients on the back of the box was a joke. Silly me!" Harry replied sarcastically.  
  
"Harry that's no way to speak to 'Mione." Ron said as he took a hold of Hermione's hand and sat down, bringing her with him.  
  
"Look, what I do is my business. So if I was you, stay the fuck out of what I do to pass the time." Harry replied in a low voice as he took another drag and flicked the butt out the window.  
  
"Harry! You could have hit someone with that!" Hermione scolded.  
  
"And what the hell are you wearing?" Ron asked Harry. Harry looked down at what he had on and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"The last time I checked, these were called clothes." Harry replied dryly.  
  
"Stop speaking to us like that! You're starting to sound a lot like Malfoy!" Hermione said.  
  
Harry didn't reply, instead he rolled his eyes and looked out the window, wishing the train would hurry up and start moving. Since last year, Harry had changed. He let his hair grow a little until it covered his scar, he had gotten his eyes fixed before the end of term last year, and he had a whole new wardrobe. He was more conscious of his body; he wore mostly dark colors, mostly black. He had his leather pants, with a silver chain hanging low around the hips and dangling against his thigh; his shirt was a well-fitted turtleneck, due to the chilly air. He had most of his clothes custom made to fit him, and he knew he looked good and decided to put his money to good uses.  
  
He was darker then before, gone was the happy smiley Gryffindor. In its place was a more sarcastic Gryffindor, that didn't like to be fucked with. He had taken up smoking over the summer, and he knew a thing or two about sex from both sexes. He was not a virgin, considering his summer; he was far from being one.  
  
The train jolted, and finally pulled away from the station, to Harry's delight. He looked over at his friends and noted that they were again holding hands. "So is this a new custom, or are you two dating?" He asked pointing in the direction of their joined hands. Hermione looked down and blushed while Ron smiled proudly, thinking he got one over on Harry.  
  
"Yeah, me and Hermione started dating." He replied. Harry noted that Ron thought Harry didn't have experience with girls. He would have laughed if he hadn't already had another cigarette in his mouth waiting to be lit.  
  
He lit the cigarette and took a long drag while eying the two. "Really? Interesting, so I'm guessing that she stayed over at the Burrow."  
  
"Yes I did. I actually have been there since July 18th." Hermione answered.  
  
"Were you now?" Harry asked as he took another drag and used his thumb to scratch his forehead.  
  
"We were going to invite you, but Dumbledore said it wasn't safe." Ron countered.  
  
"I bet he did." Harry replied.  
  
"So how was your summer, Harry? What did you do?" Hermione asked, trying to change the subject from her and Ron's relationship.  
  
"Well I did a lot of things. Fucked a few girls, fucked a few guys, hung out at a few clubs, got beat up by Uncle V. You know, the usual teenage shit." Harry replied, taking a few more drags from his cigarette.  
  
"You had sex!?" Ron exclaimed. Harry smirked, noting with satisfaction that Ron was clearly jealous.  
  
"Yeah, so? I'm sure you and Hermione has been sleeping with each other." Harry said taking one last drag and flicking the butt out of the window. He looked at their faces and saw them both blushing. "Oh, you haven't slept with each other. Well nice to know that you guys are still virgins." He replied with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Well you clearly aren't."  
  
"Oh really 'Mione? What was your first hint?" Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Harry, you slept with guys too?" Ron asked, sounding a little freaked out, but also curious.  
  
"Yeah. Oh didn't you know? I swing both ways, no need to limit myself now is there?" Harry asked with a fake smile on his face.  
  
"That's nice for you Harry. Do you have a girlfriend...or a boyfriend?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No. I'm not too fond of relationships with Muggles. But, who knows, maybe there's someone in the castle that wouldn't mind a nice fuck every once in a while."  
  
"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed scandalized.  
  
"We don't want to know about your little...nighttime activities." Ron replied.  
  
"I'm sure. Wouldn't want to talk about my sex life with two virgins. I don't want to corrupt the pure now would I?" Harry replied airily as he stood up and went over to the compartment door. "I'll see you guys a little later, I need to take a walk."  
  
Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes as he listened to Pansy Parkinson talk about her upcoming initiation. Did she not have any pride for herself? You would never catch him bowing to no goddamn Half-Blood that was only worried about killing Harry – Fucking – Potter and Albus Dumbledore. Why would he risk his life for someone that was only going to betray him after he got what he wanted? No way in hell would he do anything that stupid. He'd rather kill both Dumbledore and Voldemort, and rule the world by himself. Why share?  
  
"And he has a new body now. He looks like his 16 year old self, and I swear Draco I am going to fuck the brains out of him." Pansy was saying. Draco had just started to listen to her, when he heard what she said.  
  
"Why the fuck would you fuck him? I doubt he'd bed you." Draco replied.  
  
"He will. There's nothing better then me." She replied snottily flipping her hair over her shoulders.  
  
"I bet he'd fuck Severus over you." Draco replied. Vince and Greg snorted at this and Blaise flat out laughed in Pansy's face.  
  
"Fuck you all. You're just jealous that the Dark Lord would fuck me and not you." Pansy sneered.  
  
"Parkinson, get your head out of your ass and look in a mirror. He wouldn't fuck you with a 10 foot pole." Blaise said as he trying to stop laughing.  
  
"Fuck you!" she said, getting up and leaving the compartment.  
  
"I think you struck a nerve." Draco replied.  
  
"Like I give a damn. Doesn't she see that Voldemort would fuck me before he even gives her a second glance. He's only giving her the mark because he knows he can use her face as a secret weapon." Blaise said as he took out a small black book and started writing in it.  
  
Vince and Greg laughed at Blaise's statement, but Draco just rolled his eyes and stood up. "If the trolley comes while I'm gone, buy me some stuff, I'll pay you back when I get back. I need a smoke." He said leaving the compartment.  
  
As he walked down the hall he found the door to the compartment he usually used to smoke. He opened the door and saw a figure with it's back to the door, leaning against the wall near the window. Draco let his eyes roam over the body, and was glad to admit that the person had a nice piece of ass, and a hot body.  
  
"If you're going to come in, come in. Don't stand there." The person said. Draco knew that voice anywhere.  
  
"Think I'm going to take orders from you, Potter?" Draco drawled as he closed the door.  
  
Harry turned around and lazily let his eyes look over Draco. Draco was hot, everyone knew that. He had a fit body, and he was tall; About 3 inches taller then Harry. He was wearing dress pants with a charcoal color sweater. His platinum blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail. He was hot, and Harry knew for a fact that he had a nice ass to go with his body.  
  
"Malfoy where's your guard dogs?" Harry asked smoothly.  
  
"Probably stuffing their faces. Where are your sidekicks?" Draco countered.  
  
"Probably making out or doing whatever it is they do." Harry replied.  
  
"Nice clothes. Finally decided that looking like Weasley isn't the best way to go?"  
  
"No, I finally decided that I should splurge with the money my parents left. Can't let it go to waste no can I?" Harry replied.  
  
Draco moved a little closer to Harry but said nothing. He leaned against the opposite wall and raised an eyebrow at his long time enemy. "Something's changed about you." He replied in a low calculating voice.  
  
"A lot of things changed. Lets just say that I grew up and realized that the world isn't what I once thought it was." Harry replied.  
  
"Really? And how is that?" Draco asked.  
  
"I use the think the world was a great place, spoiled by Voldemort and other evil beings. I grew up. I do not think like that anymore. I think that the world is just one fucked up place and it's like every man for himself. The only thing that seems to matter in life is Money, Power, Respect, and of course Sex. And I'm just thinking, that maybe it won't be that bad if I learned to advance some aspects of my life." Harry replied as he took out another cigarette and lit it.  
  
"Interesting points. I agree, you seem to have changed from the Muggle loving, Dumbledore's pet, Goody- Goody Gryffindor that I used to know. Didn't know you smoked." Draco replied, as he took out his own cigarette and lit it, taking a drag from it.  
  
"Yeah well, there are a lot of things you don't know about me Malfoy." Harry said as he took a drag and inhaled the smoke. He breathed out a ring from his nose and turned to look at Draco. "And I've never been Dumbledore's pet. More like his Pawn, but not any longer. That old bastard won't manipulate me any longer. Sure I'll kill Voldemort, but he's not the only one on my list." Harry replied, taking another drag.  
  
Draco was slightly surprised at this at he eyes Harry as he took a drag. "I never thought I'd see the day. You have some interesting insights Potter. Care to share some more?"  
  
Harry slowly lolled his heads to the side to look at Draco. "I personally don't like anyone who supports Voldemort, so before I go spilling anything about myself, I would love to hear what you have to say. I don't like to be fucked with, or played like a goddamn instrument, so if you are a Death Eater, this conversation never happened, and be prepared to be on the wrong side of my wand whenever the battle comes." Harry warned, taking a longer drag of his cigarette.  
  
Draco lowered the cigarette from his mouth and smirked. "Don't worry, I think that Madman needs to be taken down a peg or two. I have no desire to lick anyone's boots." Draco replied.  
  
Harry nodded his head and took the last drag of his cigarette before he tossed it out the window and took a deep breath. "Ok Malfoy. I'll hear you out, and you'll hear me out. But we can't talk here, I don't fancy having anyone knowing the inner working of my mind, and I don't want Dumbledore to know that his little pawn has a mind of his own. So meet me in the Entrance Hall tonight a little past midnight. Is that ok with you?"  
  
Draco nodded his head as he took a drag. He tossed the butt out the window and turned to Harry. "Yeah, I'll be there. Till then Potter."  
  
"Till then Malfoy." Harry replied, leaving the compartment. Draco watched him go, and couldn't stop the small smile that suddenly appeared on his face. This year was turning out to look a little more interesting.  
  
Harry watched as the last first year was sorted. After she ran to the Ravenclaw table, Dumbledore stood up and went on with his speech. Harry wanted to roll his eyes, but said nothing as he pretended to listen to the Headmaster. When the food appeared, he ate a few things as he let his eyes rack over the tables. He saw Justin Finch Fletchley, talking to Hanna Abbot. Harry had to admit that Justin was kind of cute in the face. But he would never fuck him. He looked over at the people sitting at his table and watched as Lavender tossed her head to the side to replace an earring.  
  
He would like to have a go at her. He looked over and watched as Draco sneered in Pansy's direction and took her hands off of his shoulder. Harry had to stop himself from laughing as he looked back down at his food and ripped a chicken wing apart.  
  
"Harry, you look kind of hot." Ginny Weasley remarked. She was now a fifth year, and Harry had to admit that little Ginny Weasley wasn't so little anymore. He knew that she was sexually active, but he didn't think he could screw her. She was more like a little sister to him.  
  
"Thanks Ginny, you don't look too bad yourself." Harry replied, with ease as he took a bit of his chicken.  
  
"If only you didn't have those robes on, I'm sure you would be eye candy." She drawled.  
  
"Ginny!! Stop that!" Ron said looking at her with disgust. She rolled her eyes at her brother and flipped her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sure I would be too." Harry said, answering her as he pushed his plate away. He raised an eyebrow at her and she licked her lips.  
  
"You know Harry, we could go someplace..."  
  
"Ginny, no. I wouldn't do that to you." Harry replied. She was one of the only people he would look out for nowadays.  
  
"But what if I wanted you to?" She asked.  
  
"Ginny, it's not good to act like a slut." Parvati remarked. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Did you tell Dean, Seamus, Ernie, Justin, and Blaise that before or after they drilled you into the mattress?" Ginny asked with a small smirk. Parvati blushed and muttered something under her breath. Ginny laughed and looked over at Harry.  
  
"What did I rack up with that one?" She asked with a smile.  
  
"I'd say a 10. I loved the way you executed that one." Harry replied with a smirk of his own.  
  
"Are you two rating on every time you embarrass someone and put them down?" Hermione asked in a scolding voice.  
  
"But of course. What else would we do for fun?" Harry drawled. Ginny giggled slightly and took a sip of pumpkin juice.  
  
Hermione looked like she was ready to go into her McGonagoll impression and Harry sighed as he put a hand up. "Hermione, we need to have our fun. You have your books, and we have our weird sense of humor and games. Let it be, leave it alone." Harry said.  
  
Hermione shut her mouth and glared. She turned to Dean and talked to him about grades. Harry rolled his eyes once again and looked over at the Slytherin table. Draco looked up and they held each other's eye. Draco nodded his head and Harry smirked as he nodded his own. Tonight was defiantly going to be interesting.  
  
At 1 that night, Draco was leaning against a wall in the Entrance Hall, waiting for Harry to show up. He looked at his watch and saw it was a quarter past 12. As he looked up and down the hall a voice called out to him.  
  
"So you showed up." It was Harry's voice, and Draco was slightly confused, because he didn't see Harry anywhere.  
  
"Where the hell are you?" Draco asked. Harry took off his Invisibility Cloak and smiled at Draco.  
  
"I knew you had one of those." Draco muttered. Harry nodded his head.  
  
"Follow me." He said. They walked down the long corridors, and went to the third floor. Harry stopped in front of a portrait of an Old Lady.  
  
"Hello Jessie. How are you today?" Harry asked the woman.  
  
"Fine just fine Harry. Who's that with you? Boyfriend?" The woman asked.  
  
"No! He's a classmate. Silver Frogs." Harry said. The portrait swung open and Harry walked inside, Draco following.  
  
The room was spacious and clean. There was a fireplace, 2 couches and a table in the center of the room. There were 3 different doors in a hallway.  
  
"Those doors lead to the bathroom, the bedroom, and the library." Harry replied.  
  
"Dumbledore gave this to you?" Draco asked, impressed with the room.  
  
"No. I found it, fixed it up, but some things in it, and come here when I want to get away from people. This place has powerful silencing charms around it, and nothing can be detected inside this room. I could kill someone in here, and no one would ever know." Harry replied, plopping down on one of the couches.  
  
"Impressive." Draco replied as he sat also.  
  
"Ok. So tell me the deal with you. What makes you night want to be with Voldemort, because quite frankly, I thought you already had the Dark Mark."  
  
"My Father would like me to be Voldemort's lap dog, but I refuse. There is no way in hell that I will bow down to that madman. I feel that if I want to have the power, I should be the one getting the full blast of it. Not because I'm one of that creep's lap dogs." Draco replied.  
  
"I fully agree. I refuse to be a pawn any longer. Dumbledore will pay for what he has done to me. I know he never wanted me to find out his deceit, but I did, and he's going to fucking die because of it. But he's not my first concern. My first concern is Voldemort. Always has, always will be. After I get rid of snake- face Dumbledore's going down. He lied to me all my life, and I refuse to forgive him. He put me through hell just because he thought I wouldn't find out, he thought that I wasn't going to know. Well that old man is going to get what's coming to him." Harry said, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"What did he lie to you about?" Draco asked.  
  
"You'll know in good time Draco." Harry replied.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "Since when are we on first name basis?"  
  
"Since we started this conversation. We can help each other. We'll get rid of Dumbledore and Voldemort, and we could do what we want."  
  
Draco thought about it and nodded his head in agreement. "Ok. I'll go along. But this doesn't change how we act in public."  
  
"I know that already. We can train here, get ready for anything. We'll have a lot of ground to cover."  
  
"Ok Harry. But how will we know where to start? I'm sure you never tried any Dark Arts. I wouldn't want to have to deal with a beginner." Draco sneered.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow and stood up. He opened the window and waved his wand in the air, calling out a spell. A few seconds later, a crow flew into the room. Harry grabbed the crow, and closed the window. He let the crow go, and it flew around the air. He looked over at Draco and smirked as he raised his wand.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He called. Green light flashed into the room and the bird fell to the floor with a thud. Harry put his wand back into his robes and smiled at Draco's shocked face.  
  
"I think I can handle the Dark Arts." Harry replied.  
  
"Ok, I'll give you that Potter. Hope you know that your wand can be traced in class tomorrow. The teachers will know if it was used to perform a dark spell." Draco replied.  
  
"No they won't. They'll notice, but they know I have full permission from Dumbledore to practice these Spells. I can practically do whatever the fuck I want." Harry replied as he picked up the dead crow, and evil smile going over his face.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Draco asked.  
  
"Oh nothing. I bet Ron would be shocked to find this in his bed when he wakes up." Harry said.  
  
"Potter, you are one evil dude." Harry looked up and they made eye contact. "I like that." Draco replied with an evil smirk of his own.  
  
End of Chapter 1 


End file.
